Shadow X
|Abilities = *'Peak Human Condition': Being a former athlete back in his school and an Army member, he is extremely light and nimble on his feet. He has shown to be marginally faster than his Army colleagues (one of them was an Olympic silver medalist). The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times. He can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. He can also endure way more physical and mental stress than normal humans. While this is a result of his intense training, it must be noted that without his strong will power none of this would have been possible. He has shown to be capable of holding his breath underwater for exactly 6 minutes and 15 seconds and remain calm even when poisoned. He possesses great strength for a 6'1", 155-pound young man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. He has been seen bench pressing twice his own weight (310 lbs) and can go toe to toe with any human or even a small group of armed thugs. He has displayed enough strength to throw a full grown 5'10" man several feet away. He has also been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are way more durable. He has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. He can take blows from people stronger than him and still fight, thus proving his durability. He has been taught aerobics and gymnastics routines as a kid. *'Expert Swordsman': He is a decent swordsman capable of wielding two swords with amazing accuracy and with superhuman speed. He has received fencing training when he was a teenager and after becoming Insect-Man was trained in the art of Kendo (way of the sword). *'Expert Combatant': Insect-Man is a brilliant street-fighting who often employs cunning street fighting tactics to overpower his foes. He is a self-taught, superb Boxer and as a kid received official training in Shotokan Karate and Aikido. He holds black belts in both of the aforementioned martial arts. After loosing his insect based powers, Shadow X become more concerned about his position and it was 6 years of intense training in Japan that finally made him regain his confidence. He is now a master of Ninjutsu, Shorinji Kempo and Jujutsu and blends these arts with Aikido and Shotokan Karate to form his own fighting style. *'Genius-Level Intellect': He comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat his opponent(S), always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." While he is no master in anything outside his physical skills, he has shown to have extensive knowledge in various fields, including computer engineering, toxicology, combat medicine, weapons and so on, all of which he uses to effectively aid in his investigation while maintaining discretion, often without needing aid from anyone else. He was shown to be a highly skilled tactician and was able to create plans which allow him take on large numbers of heavily armed man, highly skilled martial artists and even people whose skills outweigh his own. He is fluent in several languages having spoken English, Hindi, French, German, Italian, with Russian being his weakest. He has a little knowledge about business management, having learnt basics from his father. He is a brilliant Scientist with an estimated IQ of 300. He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. *'Master Hunter and Tracker': A side effect of having Mantis DNA, Insect-Man possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become master of hunting and tracking. *'Meditation': Insect-Man is skilled in Chinese meditative techniques which he uses to enhance his concentration or simply to relax himself. *'Stealth': Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He can sneak up on anyone without them noticing. |Strength level= Insect-Man is capable of lifting approximately 55 tons. However, it is estimated that he can lift up to 60 tons at his peak. |Weaknesses= Insect-Man does not typically have any sort of weakness aside from his vulnerability to strong pesticides and insecticides because of his powers. (Formerly) *Normal human weaknesses; although few have been eliminated due to his nerves and telekinesis. | Equipment = * Insect-Man Suit (Formerly): Insect-Man's initial suit was considerably low-tech (when compared to his other suits and inventions), he used a special material invented by him called, "Specter clothe". This allowed his suit not get dirty during fights. Also, they can resist the tearing of his claws. The most impressive feature of this suit is its elasticity and the ability to phase through solid matter. This allowed Insect-Man to phase through harm/attacks and walk through walls. However, the suit did a little good against knives and bullets. * Evil Slayer I/E.S. I (Destroyed): Evil-Slayer I is a special battle suit designed by Sagnik himself to compensate for his lack of inexperience as a superhero. The Evil Slayer is made with state of the art, cutting edge technology. It contains a sonic cannon attached on both of his gauntlets, these cannons can emit sound waves that will stun the target for weeks. The suit is extremely durable, was able to withstand a direct impact from a grenade launcher without any obvious harm coming to the wearer. It is also fully capable of deflecting bullets and does well against bladed weaponry. The suit has extra motors for movements, making the wearer capable of moving/running at great speeds (around 500 miles per hour). The suit is also heavily insulated against electric attacks and masks Insect-Man's heat signature; making it extremely hard for opponent(s) to locate Insect-Man even with infra-red. This suit also comes with a utility belt that contains cartridges of several tracers, guns, retractable tweezers, tranquilizer darts and tear gas. The suit also features two extensible forearm spikes that can be used to block attacks or simply stab people; was one used to cut an android in half. The evil slayer I also comes with a built in re-breather that can be used to breathe underwater but, it seemingly contains limited oxygen supply (for 10 minutes). The suit seems to have an anti-theft system. The suit can be only operated after eye-sight, voice and bio-electric signature of the wearer has been confirmed. If not then, the first defense layer causes the suit to completely shut down, in case that fails, the second layer electrocutes whatever its touching. While the third layer drastically heats up the suit making the wearer uncomfortable and forcing them to abandon the suit. However, since the suit is so heavy, the jet boots can only allow it to make giant leaps and not fly. * Evil Slayer II (Unknown Status): The Evil Slayer II, better known as H.I.V.E. is the current battle suit utilized by Insect-Man. Unlike E.S. I, E.S II is powered by not one but four different energy cores. The suit has shown to be symbiotic in nature as such can be stored inside a bottle as liquid goo and then would later solidify and form an armor. Insect-Man made E.S. II after the alien invasion to ensure the protection of the world. It features the classic arm mounted sub-machine guns as well as arm mounted UV lasers. It has Night vision, infrared, UV and X-ray and is capable of hacking into radio communications. The suit has been witnessed to be completely fire-proof and the armor can shrug off bullets and tank shells like its nothing. This suit comes with jet boosters that allow Insect-Man to fly. The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. This suit is based off symbiote biology, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. The suit itself can generate 100,000,000 volts of electricity and can also absorb limited amount of radiation. The suit has some resistance against radiation and sonics but isn't completely immune to their effects. The suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. Like the previous suit, it also can mask the wearer's heat signature and contains an utility belt. A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 8 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. E.S. II gives the wearer enhanced endurance and agility and while inside his armor Insect-Man is capable of lifting 100s of tons. While it retains the ironic gauntlet blades (forearm spikes), they are no longer extensible and the two classic spikes have been replaced with smaller four spikes. The anti-theft system is pretty much same as before with the exception of the fact, even if the third layer fails, the fourth and final layer of the system would cause the armor to self destruct in ten seconds. The last known ability displayed by the armor is its ability to project holograms for distraction, or for downloading information. * Shadow Suit (Currently): After the death of his mother, he switched to a better suit as well as changed his name to "Shadow X". The shadow suit is pretty much based on the same technology used in E.S. II. The suit is symbiotic in nature and acts according to Shadow X's will. The suit's primary ability is to ensure flexibility and mobility at the cost of least armor reduction. Like its name, its ability is to turn into a living, three-dimensional shadow by merging with its own shadow, turning it completely black. If the user wished he could merge whatever he is wearing with his shadow as well. He can turn any part or all of his body two-dimensional. While merged with his shadow, he is a being of darkness. As such he is immune to attacks that are darkness in origin. Much like his original Insect-Man suit, this suit can repair and clean itself. Has a built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. Its only weakness is that he becomes visible if UV light is shined on him. It also offers some protection against small fire arms. Lastly, also features a wrist-mounted laser shooter capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. * Electric Batons: He carries a pair of two stun batons on his back as Shadow X. They are discharging of releasing enough electricity to pierce kevlar and even stop the heart of his enemies. Much like batons, they can be used as normal short ranged weapons. * Grapnel Gun: A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Insect-Man the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. |Trivia = * He changed his name to Shadow X after figuring out that the name Insect-Man was too colorful. }} Category:Animal Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Webbing Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Poison Secretion Category:Super Senses Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Adhesion Category:Combat Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Inventors Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Millionaires Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Density Shifting Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electric Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Illusion Creation Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Camouflage Category:Peak Humans Category:Mutates Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Levitation Category:Body Control Category:Lasers Category:Fusion